Life Is
by TinkerBella7
Summary: Just a little fluffy warm moment for Marty Deeks. Michelle wanted to thank him for what he did for her and her family and the others joined in. Seriously just a nice, bonding, moment thingy.


Deeks was focused on his laptop, typing up the last of his reports, when he realized Callen and Sam were standing up and collecting their gear. Glancing at his watch, Deeks realized it was quitting time.

"You planning on spending the night, Shaggy?" Sam asked, as he zipped up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Just finishing up the last of my folders," Deeks replied, leaning back and stretching. He popped a few kinks out of his spine then went back to typing. "You guys have a good weekend."

Callen clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by. "You too, Deeks. Night."

Deeks heard them bickering about music as they walked out. He chuckled to himself even as he typed the last sentence, saved and closed down.

"Ready to go, partner?" Kensi queried, moving to sit on the corner of Callen's side of the table.

"We going somewhere?" Deeks stood up, stretched again, then reached for his messenger bag.

Eyes rolling, Kensi sighed. "Did you really think playing the memory loss angle was going to get you out of buying me dinner? You lost the bet this afternoon and you are paying for steak."

Deeks grinned at his partner. Of course he hadn't forgotten, and of course Kensi had called him on it. "Good thing I have two jobs," he countered, smirking. "You eat me out of house and home, woman."

"I'll drive," Kensi stated, grabbing her own bag.

"I'll just follow you," Deeks said, a bit disappointed that she hadn't countered his comment with a snarky comeback. "That way you won't have to drive me back to get my car."

Kensi shrugged. "I don't mind."

Deeks wondered what was up, because his partner's behavior was bordering on suspicious. "Am I in trouble?" he queried, as they headed for the exit.

"Why do you think you're in trouble?" Kensi looked confused.

"You tell me." Deeks was certain something was up. He played back the events of the day and he was pretty sure he hadn't said, or done, anything to piss her off. Other than the usual bantering between them. The fun, if sometimes physically painful for him, stuff.

Right on cue, Kensi punched him in the shoulder. "You're not in trouble, Deeks. Unless you forfeit on paying the bill. Then I'm going to kick your ass." Hooking her arm through his, she led Deeks out the door and over to her vehicle. Once they were buckled in, Kensi reached for her bag, pulling out a scarf.

Deeks watched her as she folded it in half. "Going to strangle me?"

"Tempting, but no." Kensi gestured for him to face away from her. "I'm going to blindfold you."

"Kinky." His reply was automatic, even as he pulled away from her. "And why are you trying to blindfold me?" He was definitely suspicious now.

Kensi grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around so she could slide the blindfold into place. "I want the place we're having dinner to be a surprise."

Deeks fiddled with the scarf, trying desperately to see through it, until Kensi smacked his hand away. "Ow! And why is it a surprise?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Kensi sounded disgruntled as she started the engine and pulled out of the lot.

"Because I'm a detective," Deeks shot back. "Asking questions is how I detect things. Why do you keep forgetting that?" He was starting to babble because he was feeling nervous. He hated being nervous. Or anxious. Those feelings reminded him of Siderov and the drill and bad times.

Kensi's fingers suddenly gripped his and her voice was soothing as she said, "It's okay, Deeks. Trust me."

And just like that, he did. Because Kensi always had his back. "I'm good," he mumbled.

"I know." Kensi released his hand long enough to turn the radio on, to Deeks' favorite station, no less, before taking his hand again.

"Are we there yet?" Deeks couldn't resist asking, after about five minutes or so had passed. And for his troubles he got his fingers squeezed hard, bone grinding together. But he didn't care. He did say "Ow!" to placate Kensi, before smiling and happily humming along to one of his favorite songs.

Before long Kensi was slowing down and Deeks sensed she was pulling into a parking spot. "You can take the blindfold off," Kensi told him.

Slipping it off, Deeks was stunned as he recognized their location. He turned to Kensi, eyes wide. "What are we doing at Sams?"

"You'll see." Kensi offered a mysterious smile before getting out of the car. "Come on."

"Okay. " Deeks got out and let Kensi lead him to the door. It opened as they reached it and Sam was there, inviting them in. Deeks stepped over the threshold but froze when he saw who awaited them.

The entrance way was filled with Callen, Eric, Nell, Michelle and Sam and Michelle's daughter. She ran to Deeks, launching herself at him, expecting him to catch her. Which he did, lifting her up and letting her hug him fiercely.

"Happy Life day, Uncle Marty!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Um...thanks, Sienna," he replied, before turning to Kensi in confusion.

It was Michelle who explained. She stood before Deeks, reaching out and drawing him into a hug before pulling back and gesturing to the group. "I wanted some way to show you how much I appreciate what you did for us." Because of Sienna, the explanation was kept vague.

Deeks shook his head. "You already thanked me." He felt gobsmacked and a bit overwhelmed to be honest.

"Cold words over the phone aren't good enough," Michelle replied, drawing Deeks into the livingroom as the others followed.

"Words will never be enough, Deeks," Sam interjected, snagging Sienna from him. "So Michelle came up with the idea of throwing you a Celebration of Life party."

Shaking his head, Deeks confessed, "I'm confused."

Kensi moved to stand beside him, drawing his attention. "Consider it both a birthday party and a celebration that we're all alive and safe."

"My birthday isn't for a few weeks," Deeks protested. He felt touched by the thought that went into this and that they would do this for him, but it was strangely unsettling to him that they would even bother.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Michelle told him. "I heard how they forgot last year and Kensi wanted to make sure everyone remembered this time. And you do look surprised."

Deeks nodded, blinking hard against sudden tears. He wasn't a crier for Pete's sake, but he hadn't seen this coming. Never would have. "You have no idea," he confessed.

Out of no where, Hetty appeared, taking Deeks' by the wrist and guiding him down the hallway. Giving him a chance to pull himself together. "Happy Life day, Mr. Deeks," she said, patting his hand.

"Thanks, Hetty." He got the words out through the thickness in his throat.

"Just so you know, we are planning a dinner party on your actual birthday." Hetty offered a conspiratorial smile. "I've made the reservations at your favorite restaurant. Unfortunately I can't stay tonight, but I hope you have a wonderful time."

Deeks managed a wobbly smile as he bent to give her a hug. "I'm pretty sure I will," he allowed, letting her lead him back to the others. "Thank you."

She nodded, said her farewells and was gone.

Michelle took Deeks by the hand, leading him into the diningroom where the table was spread from end to end with food. "Kensi told me Lasagna was your favorite, so I made that and cheesy garlic bread. We have salad and wine, cheese and dips platters, soup and Strawberry rhubarb pie for dessert."

"Wow." Deeks was stunned, yet again. They were all his favorites. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too." Michelle hugged him again before pointing to a chair. "Sit and eat up."

Deeks did as she bid, sitting and staring at the feast before him. Content just to look at it and enjoy the delicious scent of a home cooked meal and the company of the people he had come to care so much about. Until a hand on his arm jolted Deeks back to awareness.

Kensi was sitting next to him, smiling. "You okay?"

"Never better." And he meant it. "You told Michelle about all my favorites." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." Kensi shrugged, ducking her head, looking a bit embarrassed. "I actually do listen to you. On occasion." She grinned as she teased him.

Which helped ground Deeks, allowing him to take everything in and find perfect happiness in this simple moment. Under the table he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Kensi squeezed back then freed her hand to reach for his plate. "Let me fill this up for you...partner." She wasn't kidding about filling up his plate. When Kensi set it in front of Deeks, it was heaping with food.

He stared at it in disbelief, shaking his head. "I can't eat all of that," Deeks protested.

"Sure you can." Sam stood behind Deeks' chair, wine bottle in hand, before leaning in to fill his glass. "You like white, right?"

"Right." Deeks glanced at the label. Once again, his favorite. He felt his throat tighten again. Why the hell were they doing this for him? It didn't make sense.

Sam's free hand clamped down on Deeks' shoulder, a reassuring and comforting grip. He leaned over, so only Deeks would hear him. "I will never forget what you did for us, Deeks. I can never show you what that means to me, or find the right words. But I can promise you that I will never underestimate you again or dismiss you, or confuse my failings for yours. You are a good, strong, honorable man, Deeks. A man I am honored to call my friend."

Deeks caught his breath, feeling as overwhelmed and gobsmacked in this moment as he had been in the hospital when Sam had told him he was a great cop and would make a great agent. Words he had never expected to hear from the Navy Seal. And now this. Deeks felt a bit dizzy and like his whole world was spinning into Wonderland. He blinked furiously to clear his eyes and whispered, "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"Eat up, scrawny boy," Sam countered, falling back on teasing to ground them both, his own voice deep and gruff with emotion. "If you don't put some meat on them bones I'm gonna be able to knock you over with a feather."

"In your dreams," Deeks bantered back, happy to be in familiar territory, but recognizing that this was different. This was warmth and affection. Friendly teasing. "You're just jealous cuz I'm a lean, mean fighting machine with magnificent hair." Which set everyone laughing.

All the more so when Michelle shoved her husband aside to tangle her fingers in Deeks' hair and confirm, "The hair truly is magnificent." She leaned down to brush a soft kiss against his cheek.

Which ruined the funny moment, making Deeks all teary-eyed again. And, dammit, when had he become such an emotional wreck? To distract himself he grabbed his wine glass, lifting it and calling out, "A toast!" He watched everyone reach for and raise their glasses. Then, clearing his throat, Deeks stated, "To friends and family."

"To friends and family!" They echoed.

"And to Deeks," Kensi interjected. "Happy Life day, partner."

The others echoed her sentiment then they all clinked glasses before drinking. Then they all settled into eating and Deeks found himself looking around the table and smiling.

Kensi tapped his arm, eyeing him with concern. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," Deeks replied. And he meant it. Because no matter what happened in the future, he would always have...this.

THE END.


End file.
